


全民目击19-2

by DeepBlue2019



Category: CM
Genre: CM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue2019/pseuds/DeepBlue2019





	全民目击19-2

“啊——！你放……不……艹……”梅西浑身哆嗦着死死搂住了罗纳尔多的脖子——他就着插入的姿势把他抱起来了！那根火热的家伙进到了更深的地方，那最酸软的、他不敢去想是什么的地方。  
凶狠的快感如同烧热的烈酒，直通肺腑逼出他哀鸣一般的呻吟。

这样不行……  
这种程度的快感太可怕了。

“放我下来……克里斯……我、我们不能这样……上楼……”  
回答他的只是罗纳尔多滚烫的一声冷笑。

火热的肉刃胀大着卡在他身体里，梅西腰眼发麻，被反复碾过的前列腺甚至已经不是最要命的地方了……那里……随着罗纳尔多抬起膝盖登上台阶一下一下地被猛戳……  
“放……下我。啊！太危险了……不……”他的尾音已经开始发颤，代替强忍着的泪水流下来的，是后穴黏湿的情液。  
“你流了一地水……”罗纳尔多咬牙切齿地踹开房门，在身上这只发了情的狮子的嘶吼和抓咬之中快步走到床边，一把把他甩到了床上。  
没等梅西从后穴那酸麻的痉挛中缓过来，罗纳尔多就像是要把他撕碎一样扑了上来。  
他在他身体里横冲直撞，捏着他饱满的屁股又揉又拍，用葡语在他耳边说着情话——也许是脏话，直到梅西绷直身体，一股热流猛地从身体深处涌了出来，浇烫在身体里的阴茎上头，罗纳尔多才凿进他那个细窄的缝隙射了出来。  
真不应该戴套……罗纳尔多想，刚才那是……  
“亲爱的，你潮吹了。真不可思议……”  
“哦——别说了……”梅西几乎要烧起来了，刚才他爽的浑身发麻，又哭又叫，狠狠咬着罗纳尔多的斜方肌。  
……老实说，那滋味令人……回味无穷。

罗纳尔多终于把那被他们俩的体液弄得一塌糊涂的牛仔裤脱掉了，一并扔掉了里外都湿透了的套子——皮克说的没错，拉基蒂奇说的也没错，这东西又湿又滑，真不好用。  
他从口袋里取出了两片新的紫色的安全套，嫌弃地说道“这东西都是人家不愿意用的，偏偏为了照顾罗纳尔多太太你这个直男，我还得用。”他熟练地拆开，戴上，蹭着梅西布满红痕的屁股，“所以你还不好好报答我？嗯？”  
“好好好……”梅西哄他一般地说着，一边用手圈着那隔着一层橡胶都能感受到明显的烫热的东西安抚着，一边按着罗纳尔多的肩膀，把他压在了枕头里。  
他热乎乎的大腿跨过罗纳尔多的腹肌，正好坐在他的两腿中间。  
刚才他大腿太过僵硬紧张地圈住罗纳尔多的腰，直到现在内侧的肌肉还在酸疼，被人挟制的那一点恰到好处的疼反而成了一种诡异的、忍不住再去尝试的快感。  
那个……倒不是不可以尝试。梅西想，但先让他好好骑一顿这个荷尔蒙爆炸的葡萄牙人。  
“我真是要好-好感谢你，把我弄到床上来……”  
梅西直直坐了下来，让罗纳尔多闷哼出声。他制止了他企图掀翻自己的动作，按着他凶狠地起伏——节奏被梅西控制着，他不肯专注地刺激那神秘的更里面的入口，而是时快时慢，觉得受不了了就停下来。  
罗纳尔多被刺激的不上不下，他想立刻把他艹进床垫，又舍不得他此刻情动的样子。  
“试试往左边一点，那里会让你喷水的。”他把着他漂亮的人鱼线，一只手伸过去，跟着他的快慢，撸动着梅西同样湿润的前面。  
梅西从未觉得被前后夹击那么的难以忍受，他在罗纳尔多拳头里挺动着，又让他深深侵入自己的身体。即想仰着身体坐直，又想蜷缩在他胸前。  
最终在罗纳尔多坐起来的时候终于找到了最好的角度，他在他吻上来时后仰身体，靠着腰力支撑着他们两个人的体重，在被深深顶进那个裂口时浑身一软，急迫的高潮像是被突然抛到高空，甚至有些失重的晕眩，最后他落在了罗纳尔多覆盖着汗水的温热怀抱里。  
“爽么？”罗纳尔多摸着趴在胸前的梅西白皙的后背，在二人震耳欲聋的心跳声中问着。  
“嗯。”梅西几乎要睡过去了，他浑身软热，直接闭上了眼睛。  
“别忘了去接迷你。”他不放心的嘱咐道，“你也穿上外套。”  
“亲爱的你真贴心，不过，《狮子王》还要播一个小时的时间呢，我们得抓紧了……”  
“抓紧什……唔！不……别再……”


End file.
